2014.01.03 - Brew-N-Talk
New York wasn't getting any warmer, at least not yet. However when you have a cafe shop with some great coffee, you can ignore the cold and for Darix he does just that. He ends up taking off those two jackets to claim a sitting spot, including his two scarves and such. He also ignores any looks he may be getting. He is use to them really. Once more normal with his pair of jeans and navy blue turtle neck. He takes a seat and waits for Rain to show up. He looks at the clock in the coffee shop and drums his fingers on the table as he sits sideways in the chair. Impatient? Nervous? Maybe a little. Poor Darix. Rain is a bit sympathetic. Even for the more mammalian around, it's still cold. Rain is bundled up, too. Though she has a scarf, a long coat and mostly - under layers. She's nowhere NEAR as bundled up as poor Darix. But she is on time, if nothing else. The buses are tricky, broomstick flight doubly so. She has her messenger bag over one shoulder. She seems surprised, spotting poor Darix waiting for her and drumming his fingers as he sits sideways. She smiles, lifting a hand in greeting. "Hello there! I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," She looks apologetic. "How are you?" She asks. She unwraps her scarf and beams. When Darix sees Rain he puts on a big smile and stands up as she walks over. "Hey there and nah, you didn't." He actually pulls out a chair for her to sit. He is pretty jiffy on this and grins softly. "I'm also doing pretty good. Glad to be inside and away from that crazy cold weather." he looks toward the door giving it an offending look. He then looks over to her with those amber gold eyes. "So, what would you like? I'll order for you-- least I can do and all that." Rain smiles back as he does. Aw. "I'm glad," She nods. "And oh! Thank you, that's really kind of you," She pauses as he pulls out a chair for her to sit. She seems sympathetic and glances to the door as he does. "That's good to hear. And yeah. It's been so bad this year," Rain frowns a little. "Hopefully this is the worst of it and it passes." A soft sigh at that. Rain's dark purple eyes glance over to him. They are unusual for human eyes, but hey. It's a pretty whacky world. "Are you sure? Thank you," Rain seems surprised and touched. "Um. Hmm... How about something like mint tea and a pastry?" She's apparently not an expensive person to make happy, go figure. "Sure." Darix says with a soft nod. He does find her eyes unusual, but he also knows why. She is a magic user! Yeah. It was a good enough reason and a fact he was trying very hard to ignore his instinct around. Magic dangerous for this dragon, yo. The again, how many people have gold amber eyes and given his own air... "Um, what kinda pastry would you like? Any type of preference?" He asks pulling out his wallet from his back pocket, mostly so he could have it in hand before he walks up to the counter. She totally is a magic user. Rain seems sympathetic. Does he know? Is he just shy? Hard to say. She doesn't seem keen on prying in public, either. Magic can be incredibly dangerous to most folks without some sort of counter or Nth armor. And his eyes and air are charming! Or at least unusual and kind of intimidating in a way. Regardless, she thinks. "Hmm. I'll try something new, so no big preference," Handwave. Hey, Rain doesn't seem to be a picky eater at least. "Thank you." It's still really kind of him and she looks duly grateful. Darix gives a nod before he turns away and walks up to the counter. He orders the tea for Rain, along with a chocolate load. Those two should go well together right? He then orders himself a cappuccino and then a cheese danish. He pulls out a few dollars bills from his wallet and pays for it, before he goes to tuck the leather wallet back into his back pocket of his jeans. He then takes the pastries and walks back over to the table, since they have to wait on the drinks to be made. "So how has work been? Been pretty quiet or rather busy for you?" Rain sits quietly, watching Darix turn and walk to the counter. She looks thoughtful, setting her hands carefully on the table. "Thanks." She beams as he brings the pastries to the table. "I appreciate it." She pauses at his questions. "Rather busy, mostly," Rain admits. "I'm a little tired, so it's nice to finish early," She adds. "How about you? Are libraries popular this time of year? I know they are some parts of the semester." A half-grin at that. "Since I work mornings and some afternoons, it stays pretty quiet on my end of things." Darix admits. "I also tend to be moving around the library. Placing the books on the shelves, more so then-- well-- sitting at a desk being bored to tears." He smirks softly. "Trust me, its a boring job. Nothing exciting ever happens." When he name comes up, he raises a index finger to Rain for a moment before he walks away to pick up the two cups and then goes to at last sit down, handing her the tea, while he takes his cap. For the moment he just enjoys the aroma of the coffee. "I mean-- probably compared to your job, from what I have gathered, it have to be /extremely/ boring, but-- hehe-- I guess everyone who has exciting jobs want less so.. and those of us who have the boring jobs, want the exciting ones. Always wanting what we never have." "I see. I can never do mornings," Rain admits with a wry smile. She listens to him mostly, looking to him as he speaks. "I don't know. Events don't have to be big to be meaningful," Rain admits. She goes quiet as he raises an index finger. She nods, and watches him come back. Rain accepts the tea and smiles again. "Thank you." Mmm, mint tea-y. She enjoys the scent of the tea, looking to him. By now, her hat is sitting away from her on the table. "It's all relative. I don't mind it. Sometimes it's very slow, sometimes I can't catch a rest," Rain replies. "It's what I do. "It's sort of hard to go back to a usual job after freelancing and being homeless for so long," Rain considers it. "You were homeless?" Darix asks raising a brow and sitting up a bit more straight. "That.. whoa.. I'm sorry to hear that." He frowns a little bit and lowers his head. "..That had to be rough.." "For awhile, yeah." A pretty long while. Rain nods, she tilts her head. "It was. But, don't worry. I've made a lot of friends and connections in a way, as a result. I also learned a lot," Rain admits. She waves her hand - the one that's not holding a tea. "And I am not a picky eater anymore." She half smiles. "But don't worry. I have a home now. And I am glad for it. It's not a lot - It's hard to tell much about. I was very much in touch with the pulse of the city but..." Darix listens to what she says, there was a ton of buts and perhaps, maybe, avoiding of some details? Maybe. He wasn't sure nor was he going to press, though he did take a sip of his cap as he listens to her. He gently rests the coffee back down on the table as he closes his eyes for a moment. He inhales deeply before he looks at her, raising a brow at that last part. "..Pulse of the city?" He cants his head to the side. Curious about this, but he does look to the side a bit. "..and sorry if the subject is a touchy one. I probably shouldn't have asked.." Rain is trying not to waver one way or another too far. that's it mostly. She watches him, taking a sup of her own tea now. She smiles at the taste of it. Tealicious! Rain seems content at that. She nods. "You hear a lot when you're homeless. You learn about who is who." She remarks. "And not at all. Though, it is what you think in other ways, too." There are just some things Rain does not discuss in public, it seems. "I apologize if I can't quite answer well enough." "Its alright, I understand." Darix says with a mild smile. "I mean after all, just met you back there at a bus stop, now we are having drinks at a cafe and--" he rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. "I really should pry like I have been, but I thank you for dealing with all my questions and such.." Darix rests both of his hands around the warm coffee. "..not often a.." he pauses his own words and rolls the cup between his hands. He grits his teeth softly and lowers his head, his bangs hiding his face for a moment, before he starts to laugh softly and then shakes his head. Once he raises up his head he has a smile on his face. "Nevermind. Just I'm glad to have met you. Its rare I run into someone who is as warm and caring as you are." Rain lets her smile linger as Darix speaks. "That's - true. We are pretty newly acquainted," Rain considers it. "And I don't mind. I guess I give off a curious impression. I'm always curious," She admits. She seems happy their conversation is clicking along, really. She looks to him, inclinig her head a little. She keeps her tea in her hand, and peers at him, concerned as he grits his teeth and lowers his head. It's kind of cute in a way, and concerning in another. "Are you alright?" Her eyes widen a bit. But then she smiles back. "Okay. I won't pry," She promises. "And I am glad to have met you. You've put up with me, and you're friendly." Yes. "So I think that means you're patient and kind." There we go. "Patient huh?" Darix chuckles a bit at that. "I suppose. I've had to learn to be, let just say in my family-- tempers can be.. explosive.. and rather loud." He takes a sip of his coffee. "Seriously, if you ever met my family.. gesh.. they can be kinda.. particular." Darix rolls his eyes at the thought of it. "..Kind of why I moved way out here and not anywhere near home. Have no plans of going back either, if I can avoid it." He looks down at his coffee for a moment. "So yeah, I try to be patient, cause I don't want to be like them... and I try to be kind, because you only make friends once in your life time.. and you never know when they may be gone the next." Darix then takes another sip of his coffee. He stares at her for a long moment, seeming to be in deep thought about something. Magic users were dangerous. By all rights he should just stay away from her, even if she was friendly. But then again-- most humans would avoid him too if they knew what he was. He then slowly looks down at the cup of coffee in his hands, falling into a strange silence of his own thoughts. Rain is quiet, as she listens. "I see." She seems sympathetic. She doesn't reveal too much about her own family, but for now, she - well, listens. "Oh?" Hm. Poor Darix. He does seem quiet and calm to be around that a whole bunch. "Yeah, sometimes a change of place does a lot of good." She offers. His next words surprise her, and she hms softly. She considers them, turning them over thoughtfully. She sips her tea. "That makes sense. It's easy to take it for granted." And being a mortal human, for better or worse, her life span isn't likely to be terribly long by most standards. That's IF old age is what's get her. "I think you're doing well," She smiles to him. She blinks as he stares at her, trying not to turn a bit red. She's not used to people looking directly at /her/, it seems. It's a hazard of occupation - a lot of women are super model redonk hawt and well. She breaks off a piece of her pastry, peering back at him. "I'll try not to get hit by a bus any time soon, if it helps," She offers. She does seem friendly, and relies on mundane as much as magic. What an odd meld. Darix chuckles softly as at last gets into his pastry. "You getting hit by a bus would be a tragedy." He then takes a few bites of the danish, though he doesn't talk until he swallows. "I mean, really. Your a beautiful woman, it be a real shame." He pauses at realizing what he just said and then looks away rather quickly before taking another bite of the danish. He knows better. Bad Darix. He nibbles now on the Pastry in thought, looking at anything but /her/ for a moment, before he does look at Rain at last and ahems softly. "..oh, um, I did get your email by the way... and uh.. I have no plans for New Years' actually. Probably going to lounge around in my apartment or.. something. Would normally go for a nice long run when things like this come up, but, given how cold it is-- not going to happen." About then his phone can be heard buzzing in his jacket. He looks over at it with great offense, as if he had eye lasers he may be trying to burn a hole through his jacket to the phone itself. "..wonderful.." he mutters to himself, before he goes to take another bite of the pastry and pulls out his phone to see who just called him. Rain pauses. "Yeah, they'd be arriving even later than usual," She jokes lightly. But then, she turns bright red at his follow up. Oh my. "Ah - um - t-thanks," It catches her totally off-guard. "That's sweet of you to say." She decides to just take a bit of her own pastry and try not to dwell on it. It is flattering but - poor Darix! She doesn't - she does steal glances. Carefully. Mostly, she looks to her tea. She looks up as he ahems. "Really? You're welcome by the manor, but it might be tough travelling in the cold," She furrows her brows. "If that's not creepy or forward." Avert! Avert! Deflect! She turns even more red. Then a blink as his phone buzzes. "Ah," She falls quiet to let him answer. Was Rain saved by the phone? She may just be! Darix stares at the phone as it was to late to answer it as it went to his voice mail. He does look at the number and tsks softly. One could almost hear a very faint rumble in annoyance. It was rather low and almost muffled out by the cafe's own shop sounds... He sighs softly and places the cell phone back in the jacket pocket. "Seems work has called, which means they probably want me back in to help cover someone or hang around long enough till someone gets in." He shakes his head. "Not like one person is going to /really/ make a difference." Darix rubs his brows with his index finger and thumb in just how much he really wants to call back and tell them to shove off. He picks up his coffee and almost just.. downs it. He doesn't really seem to think about the fact he just drank hot liquid as if it was a cold beverage. Shortly after he stands up and looks at Rain. "..I'm.. really sorry about this.." He lowers his head slightly. "..but work is work.." He shrugs his shoulders lightly. "As for visiting you at the mansion..." Say No. Magic. Bad. Don't say Yes! "" He gently smiles and then chuckles softly, before scratching the back of his head. "Sure, why not. Make up for the fact of having to cut this chat so short." "I'll send you an email later tonight or you can shoot me one on what the address is. I'll try to make sure I don't get lost." he says with a soft bit of a laugh before bowing his head slightly to her, "..and sorry again." Poor Darix. And hmmm... well, if she hears the rumble, she says nothing. Though, she does seem impressed and alarmed by a man who can chug coffee like that. Blink. "I see. It happens," She shakes her head. She doesn't seem to mind too much. "I am sure they appreciate it," She replies. Rain seems to understand shrugging and smiling. "It's alright. Nothing to apologize for. I am sure work will call me at inopportune moments, too," She notes. "... okay," She beams as he accepts the ofer of a visit. "That sounds like a plan. And I will watch for it." She promises. She seems surprised, but happy. "No need to be sorry. Be well and have a good evening." She waves to him. "Thank you - for hanging out with me." Rain is quietly grateful. "Not a problem! It was nice to actually hang out with a person and not an imaginary figure in a book." Darix says with a playful grin, before he snags his scarves and his two jackets. He places them on with simple ease and then makes his way for the door giving her a final wave as he walked out. It was only when he was out in the cold did it dawn on him what he /just/ did inside the cafe stop, which as he walks he gently face-palms, grumbling at himself for forgetting-- Humans don't drink coffee that quick!! Category:Log